Conventional data storage systems are computer systems that store and retrieve data in response to actions performed on computing devices. Conventional data storage systems store data in volumes that are logical units of storage and that may be organized as hierarchical file systems. Volumes may include files, directories, and/or other storage objects (also referred to interchangeably as “storage objects” hereinafter).
Conventional data storage systems may perform data management operations to manage volumes and/or storage objects within the data storage system. However, in conventional data storage systems, an administrator must individually manage volumes and/or storage objects within the data storage system in accordance with data management policies to meet prescribed data management requirements.
Accordingly, as the number of volumes and/or storage objects within the data storage system increases or data management policies change, the administrator's management of the volumes and storage objects becomes more complex.
To this end, needs exist for efficient and effective systems and methods to manage volumes and storage objects within a data storage system in accordance with data management policies.